


Of ℱrost & ℱun

by RaeWagner



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jack Feels, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It takes alot to make me believe in things like this,Jack frost, the tooth fairy. all of it really'- Luna.<br/>Luna Kalvin is Way too serious for her age. She's bored, Easily Irate, Dramatic and devotes her time to books and studying, Even on the holidays! She and her Sister spend almost Every winter at her Uncle Jamie's house. Why should this visit be any different?</p><p>AN: Yes. Yes. I am very late with the ROTG bandwagon. I initially wanted to post this a while back. and I found the drafts and I'm posting it now.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS AHEAD. Okay? Okay.<br/>I do not take credit for ANY of the Jack Frost art work. Just the additional Characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a million years ago, really hope I can finish it.

i Stood at the window in my pajamas, my regularly worn ones that consisted of long red plaid pants and long sleeved black shirt, the snow had stopped falling and now it lay over the city in a thick blanket. it looked really pretty under the street lights, i looked back at jack,who smiled at me, ''Come on Luna,'' he urged me by holding out his hand. i looked into his eyes, ''You can trust me.'' i leaned a little out of the window a little bit and i heard him chuckle, ''it'll be so fun.'' he said with a laugh. i closed my eyes and blindly reached for him,i felt his hand wrap around my waist and right now the chill of his skin wasnt bothering me. I felt him shift as he tightened his grip on his grip on his staff.

''Luna open those peepers.'' jack told me,at times like this i would have listened to him but right now i was suspended in mid air by magic and between me and you, I'm afraid of heights. i held a light grip on him as i opened one eye and saw the snow beneath us first hand startled,i tightened my grip on him at once. ''Please don't drop me!'' i pleaded. ''I wouldn't dream of it.'' he said pushing off from the building with his feet as i wrapped my arms around him,he used his arm to guide me to his back and we went higher and higher into the air and i held onto him as tightly as i could. we flew threw the park where the frozen over pond was frozen over and above the trees where we could see everything. something didn't feel right and i couldn't see his face but i could tell that jack was hesitant about something. 

''are you OK?'' he nodded and looked back a me a bit with a dashing smile, ''have you ever seen me falter?'' he asked slyly, we rose higher and saw the forest opening, ''ready?'' i nodded and whoosh! we took off into the woods i closed my eyes for a second ''Luna,if i turn around and your eyes a closed i swear...'' my eyes sprung open and i rolled them, ''alright,fine'' i said kind of curious as to what the punishment would be. but in the midst of thinking i got confused and shook my head ''hey jack?'' i asked ''yes?'' i cleared my throat, ''why was i then only one in my grandfathers house who couldn't see you? i mean my grandpa and Maya could see you but i couldn't.'' jack hovered above the white ground, ''i was always there,right beside you even.'' 

i smiled at that, ''really?'' he twisted his mouth,trying to think of what to say, ''remember when you got sick, and you were burning up and then all of a sudden your temperature lowered?'' my eyes widened a bit at what he was saying ''No,way! that was you?!'' i asked surprised, he laughed his silvery laugh 

 

''Of course that was me,who else?'' i shrugged, ''i dunno, the bogeyman?'' to my surprise,jack didn't laugh. ''are you...'' he held up a hand ''shhh. do you hear that?'' at first i was about to say no, but then i listened carefully and in the distance,i could hear the dark snorting of what sounded like a horse. i noticed my feel getting a little colder as i looked down i realized that we were both on the ground. jack didn't speak and everything else went more colder than before, ''j-jack'' i said shakily, ''yeah Luna?'' ''you're faltering''


	2. ✶℘relude✶

I felt the Ice under My skates. ''I-I haven't been ice skating since I was seven.'' I explained. I teetered and swayed as I tried to keep myself stead. I heard a chuckle above me. So I looked up.

Jack looked down at me with curiosity and Mischief before holding out his hand.

I shook my head. ''I really don't remember how.'' I said with a slight frown. I felt soft, cool hands intertwining with mine. ''Well... Let's refresh your memory.'' He cooed.


	3. ✶I ✶(Chapter one)

It took me a While to get out of the house. Let alone the front door. It was cold. _Freaking cold_. It'd probably be snowing before we got to my Uncle's house.

''Just leave me here to die!.''

I hollered Dramatically. I didn't want to go to my Uncle's house; Uncle Jamie. I mean, who didn't want a lovable childish Uncle who told lots of great stories? Sometimes he just took his stories too seriously. And the worst part is that my mother would Indulge in them, Quite often, too. Maggie, My sister, liked them, too.

She was 12, a few years younger than I was. ''Luna, Come on.'' My mom called. She was halfway out of the car staring at me. ''It's going to snow, I can feel it. and I don't want to be caught in a blizzard.'' It amazed me that she could feel the shift in the weather like that. It was freaky. what's even freakier is that sometimes, I could feel it, too. She was supposed to be meeting my Step-dad in Colorado. They'd just won a trip to a Skii resort... And they weren't taking us. I hated the cold anyways, Well, Not hate. I actually quite liked it.

Not enough to spend the entire winter in the mountains. Major pass. I couldn't imagine all that snow, being frost bitten... Caught in a death assured ice storm.- ''Luna.'' My mom growled it this time. I picked up the bags that weren't in the trunk and trudged towards the car. Maggie rolled her eyes and smiled at me. ''Onward!'' She cheered. I sank back in the front seat and turned on my Ipod. There wasn't anything on the radio but classic Christmas songs. Who came up with lyrics like Jack Frost Nippin' at your nose ? But mom and MagPie had no problem singing along.

Goodness.

I was grateful that it only took a few hours to get to my Uncle Jamie's house. Six to be exact. and eight if you counted pit stops and traffic. I was working on upgrading to my license hell, I'd be seventeen on Christmas eve. That's not too far away anyhow. Anyways. My family was built on Urban legends, Fairytales, And well, Stories. All of which I pretty much stopped believing in.

~~ ✷ ✷✷ ✷

**_BAM! I fell face first off the swing set in my cousin's backyard and into the dirt. I had felt something hard in my mouth and the tasted something warm and metallic in my mouth. I had spit it out and there in the sand, Was a tiny tooth. ''A tooth!'' My cousin, Anna, cried. My Uncle had come out and grabbed my crying form off the ground. There was blood everywhere and I sounded like I was garbling marbles. My Uncle had me rinse my mouth out and change my bloody clothes and then he held me up._ **

_''If you put that under your pillow tonight, Toothiana will come and get it.'' I remember looking at him sideways. I had never heard the name before. ''Dad.'' My other Cousin, Theresa had groaned. She was about sixteen at the time. ''Not that Again.'' She and My Cousin Will were bullies. ''Who?'' I asked Him. ''Toothiana. The Tooth Fairy.'' Now, I had known who the Tooth Fairy was and what she did. But I didn't know that she had an actual name._

_And Now she was coming to visit me? By night time Will, Nita and Theresa had come to crowd around me as I got ready for bed. ''Tooth Fairy.'' Will Scoffed. Nita glared at him and crossed her arms. '' She is real.'' Dad told me so, He told us all what happened, Remember?'' Theresa rolled her eyes._

_'' Yeah, We remember. about how all the children stopped believing in wonders of the world and the 'Guardians' came to save the world from Pitch.'' ''Who're the Guardians?'' I asked. ''Santa, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, and The easter Bunny.-'' ''Don't forget Jack Frost.'' Nita Said happily. ''Just Fairy Tales.'' Will said. ''Well... Who's Pitch?'' It was a Stupid Question. I didn't know it at the time, though. I tucked my tooth safely under the pillow and Hopped into bed. ''That's the only thing you need to worry about.'' Theresa said in a whisper. ''Why? Who is he?'' ''The Boogeyman.'' She said it so spookily before cutting of the lights. Jerk, I've been afraid of the dark ever since._

**Author's Note:**

> I Know there are lots of errors. and I'm sorry. the first chapters and such will be much better.


End file.
